Isabella's Hot Day
One very hot day, Isabella was waking up to get ready to go to Phineas's house. "Good morning, Pinky," the pretty black-haired girl said. She went to the TV to turn it on. The weatherman said, "Good morning, Danville. A high-pressure system has come in and will cause the temperatures to be at all-time highs with today's temperature at 113 degrees. My advice: Wear light clothes and drink plenty of water to stay hydrated." When Isabella saw that, she thought to sew her new clothes to beat the heat after breakfast. Isabella went to the kitchen where her mom, Vivian, was not there; instead she was in the living room with a fan on her head to stay cool. "Are you ok, mom?" Isabella asked, worried for her mom. "Yes, yes I am. You can go do you want to do," Vivian said. "All right, mom", Isabella said, and left to have cereal with fruit. After she put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Isabella didn't know where Pinky was and said "Hey! Where's Pinky?" Pinky was still in Isabella's room when he went to his lair, where Wanda was. "Good morning, Agent Pinky. Professor Poofenplotz can't do anything since she got a fever of 102 degrees from the weather today and may not be able to do anything for 3 days from what we heard, but we'll keep you informed for when you come down here tomorrow morning. Wanda is out," she said. Pinky left to Isabella's room to see her. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were waking up to have another day be seized. Phineas was in his room waking up and was calling Django Brown his phone. "Hey Django, haven't seen you in a long time. How about we see each other by the end of the week?" "All right, I'll do that for sure. Maybe you can see my new artwork in my dad's new museum?" Django said. "Sure I can do that. You can be at my house in two days so I can meet you. Bye, Django. See you soon.” Phineas and Ferb got into their clothes, had their breakfast, and went to the tree they liked to be at to decide their Big Idea for the day. After 10 minutes, Phineas said, "Let's go inside, Ferb. It is way too hot to stay out here and think." The boys got up and went to their house and saw Candace. "Why are you not outside trying to build something so I can bust you for good?" she asked. "It is way too hot outside, so we decided to be inside for the time being until Isabella comes over.” "Oh, ok. See you later. I'm going to Stacy's so we can go to the mall." "Bye, Candace. We'll see you later." Phineas said and closed the door for Candace. The two young boys went back to their room to plan on what to do for the day. They heard that the next day's temperature would be 111 degrees after they TV came on. "Gee, I hope it never gets that hot in our town after tomorrow. This could cause power outages, water shortages, and wildfires." Ferb said after watching the TV and saw what the weather would be tomorrow. Phineas turned the TV off and continued to think on what they wanted to do. Isabella was humming "Summer Belongs to You!" on her way to her room to sew her some new clothes. She took some measurements on herself and sewed up a mini-skirt and a small shirt that would be like wearing a top part on a 2-piece swimsuit, but a little lower than that in an hour while listening to some songs her, Phineas, and Ferb had either sung or listened to. Isabella placed the new clothes she sewed up on, along with her pink shoes and her pink bow, looked at a mirror in her room, and said, "Aw, Isabella. You look so cute in this outfit. Hopefully, Phineas will notice me in this very cute outfit." At 10:30 AM, Isabella went across the street to Phineas's house and opened the gate. Ironically, Phineas and Ferb were not there, so she went to the front door and knocked on the door, waiting for Phineas or Linda to answer it. "Hi, Isabella," Linda, the boys' mom said. "Are Phineas and Ferb here?" Isabella asked. "They are upstairs due to the weather outside." "Ok," Isabella said, and went to Phineas and Ferb's room. "Hi Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" she said a minute later. "Hi Isabella. Why are you dressed so cutely? Or is it just because of the hot weather we have today and will have again tomorrow?" Phineas said. Isabella, before saying something, realized that she would need to make another version of what she was wearing for tomorrow for her Fireside Girls meeting, and said, "Thank you so much, Phineas and it is indeed so hot outside that maybe we should be in my swimming pool today? It would be an excellent way to stay cool." Isabella left to get into a swimsuit to have fun in. Phineas said, "Great idea! Let's get our swimming gear ready, Ferb!" The green-haired boy then said, "Hey! Where's Perry?" Perry was at Major Monogram's house playing Monopoly with him. "Perry, Dr. Doofenshmritz has nothing up his sleeve today and called that he was very sick and won't be able to do anything today. Therefore, once we finish this game, you can go home for the day. Perry chattered at him and gave him a salute when they finished the game, of which Perry won since Monogram didn't have enough to pay Boardwalk with a hotel on it. Perry went to his house at thee same time Phineas and Ferb left to go to Isabella's house so they could swim in her swimming pool. Isabella was waiting in her room in a pink 2-piece swimsuit on her while Phineas was getting ready. When she saw them crossing the street, she went to her gate and opened the door for the boys to get inside her big yard. "Thanks, Prettybella- I-I-I meant Isabella," Phineas said with a silly look on his face. Isabella giggled at his mistake with her name. "How could he mess my name to be named Prettybella? What a funny person he is, no wonder I want to marry him and have 2 cute kids named Alice and George when they are born in 10 years." The 3 kids played in the pool until 2pm when they got lunch and then decided on what to do next. Phineas said, "How about we go to the water park. I heard on the local news channel, due to the extreme heat today and will be again tomorrow that it will be free, including the food and they are open until 11pm both days so the people can cool off and we can slide and do stuff?" Isabella thought, "Wow! Very impressive idea, Phineas!” The three got on their bikes, placed on helmets, and biked in their swimwear to the park, which had no lines to enter since it was free to go in. The water park had over 100 rides to go on. The kids went on several of them while the Fireside Girls were at the same place. "Well, Adyson Sweetwater, you got the 'Sliding in Record Time' patch," Katie said. Adyson, after Candace beat her in having the all-time record in the number of patches earned in one day, was trying to outdo her to get it back. "Thirty-four down. Seventeen to go," she said. Gretchen was on a ride and saw a thin girl with a pink bow and a pink swimsuit and thought, "Hey that looks like Isabella on a nearby ride." After the ride ended, she found her at a ride close by where she was and said "Hi, Isabella. Looks like we intersected after all on our day off, the girl who wore glasses said. Trying to impress Phineas with that swimsuit, huh?" Isabella said, "No, actually, we were at my house swimming and decided to go here for more great fun instead of overheating from doing what we normally do on a cooler day outside. “Oh, ok. Well all the girls, even Melissa, came here on our bikes so we can stay cool." Isabella said, "Melissa is where?" "She is at that snack counter over there.” Gretchen said, and pointed to Melissa. The Lil' Spark then came over with a small ice cream cone in her hand to Isabella. "Hi, Isabella! What a very cute- looking swimsuit you have on and have you heard about Adyson trying to get her patch record back from Candace?" Melissa said. "Thanks for that. It does indeed look very cute on me and that is indeed odd. I knew Adyson would try to do that after I heard her that day..." (The day Candace got 50 patches from "Fireside Girl Jamboree" after Candace is seen at the concert at the end of the episode) Adyson said to Milly, "I going to get that record back one way or another! No teenager will break what I want to do one day, even if it takes the rest of my career at the troop to do it!" "Good luck Adyson, but how will you do it in one day? I may not be as smart as Gretchen, but if you are up 12 hours a day, you would have to get a patch every 14.2 minutes not including getting food and drink when you are hungry, thirsty or going to the bathroom!" Milly said to Adyson. "Well, I don't mean by tomorrow, but sometime before this summer is over for sure!" Isabella sighed when she heard this babbling with Adyson and Milly. She knew it wasn't about getting so many patches in one day, it was helping other people and doing other stuff like fundraisers like the car wash Phineas and Ferb did for her or a rodeo so her troop could get their rodeo clown patches. (End of flashback) "So Whatcha saying is Adyson is trying to get 51 patches to break the record when it is about helping others instead of breaking records that other girls broke earlier in time? Isabella said to Gretchen, with a worried look on her face. "Yes, yes it is. We tried to tell her that, even using big, pleading eyes like we use to sell our cookies and cupcakes, but she didn't listen to any of us." "Well, maybe I need to use them to get off her mind, after all, I'm the troop leader and most likely the cutest of this troop, am I right?" Isabella said. "According to this cute meter I made three weeks ago, it shows that you are indeed the cutest one of us, followed by Ginger, me, Katie, Melissa, Milly, and then Adyson is at the very bottom. In fact, it shows you are 10% cuter that stated right now because the figure is with the clothes we usually wear, not swimsuits, especially 2-piece ones." "Well, Gretchen, I'll try to do something, but I don't think it will work very well or not at all." "I understand, fearless leader. It may not work, but at least we can say we tried, right?" Gretchen said. "We sure can," Isabella said. Adyson was trying to earn her 'Eat a Package of Hot Dogs in a minute' patch at a snack counter not far where Gretchen and Isabella were talking about her attempt to break the record Candace had. Adyson ate the package of hot dogs in 57.224 seconds, which was being timed by Milly and said, "Yes! I now have 41 patches today. I only have ten more to get my record back to me.” Isabella then walked up to Adyson, and used big, pleading eyes at Adyson, but she wasn't looking and left just before she started to use them on her. Isabella suddenly bumped into Django after sighing about the failed mission to stop Adyson. The girl said to him, "Well Django! Haven't seen you in a long time! How are you doing?" "I am doing just great. My dad has opened his own museum a few days ago to show off his art and mine as well. How are you doing?" Django said to Isabella. "Just fine, Django. Adyson Sweetwater, one of the Fireside Girls in our troop is trying to: 1. Break the all-time record for patches in one day she had before Candace and 2. Ignore us when it about helping others, not breaking records for patches." "Yikes, Isabella. What do you think is her biggest fear?" Django said. "I think it is hurting other pets, but I'm not 100% sure about that." Isabella said. The two worked until Phineas came with Ferb wondering where Isabella was. "Hi Isabella! We were wondering if you had got lost or something because it is now 5pm!" Phineas said to Isabella. "No I didn't! Django and I were trying to get Adyson to stop earning patches so she will not be in danger." "Hi Django! What is going on with you tod-" Phineas was interrupted by Ginger, who was able to get Adyson out of her groove by a simple trap she constructed from watching mystery shows. "Thanks, Ginger. I was worried that we would never stop her to get more patches." Isabella said, now that Adyson was stopped a few patches before breaking the record, was feeling better. "ME WANT 51 FIRESIDE GIRL PATCHES!" Adyson said in a loud voice. "No, no you don't. I think you need to get you home." Ginger said. Isabella asked Holly, "Holly, can you get Adyson home and come back?" Holly said, "I will do that." Isabella made sure Adyson went home by Holly patrolling Adyson on their bikes and Holly came back 20 minutes later to the remaining members of the troop, just as Isabella said to do so. Isabella and Phineas wanted to have a little time by themselves and left to have a romantic talk. Meanwhile, Gretchen and the other Fireside Girls were tired and left after having dinner. "See you tomorrow, Isabella." the others and Melissa said before leaving for the day. "So Phineas, what are going to do for dinner, and where is Ferb?" Isabella said in a dreamy voice. "I was thinking of doing a spaghetti dinner for two, and Ferb is getting his own dinner at a different place. After all, today and tomorrow, not only are the rides free, the food is free as well." Isabella was so happy when Phineas said that, she sung "Thanks Phineas. Why didn't you do this earlier in the summertime?" "I thought it wasn't time to do that and I thought this was the right time to have a romantic dinner with the cutest girl in Danville, which is you, Isabella." Phineas said, with a confident look on his face. Isabella was so pleased when he said that, she blushed like the time she was on the cruise ship earlier in the summer she thought was for her and Phineas. About 20 minutes later, the couple got their dinner when Baljeet and Buford suddenly appeared from outside and sang 'Bella Norte' while the couple ate their dinner. After they ate, Isabella noticed it was still 97 degrees outside from a nearby thermometer. "Phineas? How about we look at all of the stars when we get home?" "Ok, Isabella. I think that is a perfect way to end the night after a good time outside in the hot sun and into the cooler night." The three left the park at 7:15pm toward their houses and changed their clothes so they would look nice for the nighttime. Singers: Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmritz was in bed while Vanessa was talking to Norm about his health. "How much longer it will take until he will get better?” Vanessa said. "According to my systems, it will be about 24-48 hours until he is better," the giant robot said to Vanessa. "Hey Vanessa!" Johnny, Vanessa’s friend said. "What is this large robot here?" Norm said, "Hi I'm Norm, Dr. Doofenshmritz's robot that was to destroy Perry the Platypus one time, but I failed to do so. Now I help him when it is needed. One time he tried to replace me with a smaller, more efficient robot, but it almost destroyed him if I didn't spill a pot of coffee on him when I slipped on nothing one time when it grew from an unknown source. What is your name?" "I'm Johnny, Vanessa's friend from school. We like to hang out sometimes when she is not here. Want to go somewhere, Vanessa?" "Sure, I would like to do so," she said and left Dr. Doofenshmritz and Norm alone for the night. "Try to get better, doctor." Norm said. "I will Norm, I will so I can take over the Tri-State Area when I am healthy to do so!" Doofenshmritz said in a weary, but evil voice. At Phineas's house, he was getting ready to look at the stars on a clear night when Isabella, wearing a purple sundress, came over to him. "Hi, Phineas. Are you ready to look at the stars until it is bedtime?” Isabella said. "Yes, yes I am pretty- I meant Isabella. Yee. That is the second time I've goofed up on your name today. Do you think I am getting tired or is it just me today?" Phineas said, curiously. "I think it is just you today. You had to be in your room instead of being outside because it was extremely hot today, and noticed me in not one, but two different outfits I wore today that were cute on me, so there is nothing wrong with you. Plus, it is only 8:30pm right now anyway." Isabella said. Candace and Stacy came to the backyard and noticed the two kids on their backs lazily looking at all the stars. "How was your day today?" Isabella said. "It was excellent. We were at the mall all day long until about 20 minutes ago and bought new clothes for school in 2 months. Just kidding, we were just having a good time. So, what are you doing outside in this hour?" Stacy said. "We were at Isabella's pool, went to a water park, had a romantic dinner, and have been looking at the stars for the last 15 minutes." Phineas said, holding Isabella's hand. "Wow, what a day. Well, we will leave you alone for night, ok?" Candace said. "Ok," Phineas said and the two teenagers left to their respective houses. The two looked at the stars until 10:15, when Linda said, "Phineas, it is time for bed." "All right. Mom." Phineas said. "Isabella, Ferb has all the pictures from our fun day so we can admire all the events we had done from when you came in our house, went to your pool, went to the water park, the dinner meal for the two of us and finally, look at the billions of the stars in the galaxy. Of course your outfits as well you wore: The clothes you came into our home in, the swimsuit, and the sundress as well." "Nice, Phineas. Tomorrow, after my Fireside Girls meeting, I'll come over and we will look at them together. Does that sound ok?" Isabella said. "Of course, it will be about the same temperature outside, so I will be inside and playing with my foosball set in the garage you and Buford played and we made it into a large version for the F-Games until you come over." Phineas said. "Bye Phineas." Isabella said, gave him a very big hug, and left at 10:35pm. Phineas saw Perry in his and Ferb's room when he got there and said, "Oh, there you are Perry. Let's get you into your bed. You must be very tired," Phineas said and went to bed a little later with Ferb. Isabella saw Vivian in the living room when she came home and said, "Are you ok, mom, now that the temperature has cooled off a lot?" "Yes I am. I am going to get ready for bed and you should too." Vivian said to her daughter. "All right mom." Isabella said. Vivian put a load of dishes into the dishwasher, started it, and went to sleep in her bedroom. Isabella brushed her teeth, got into her PJs and went to her bed, where her dog, Pinky was. "Oh, there you are Pinky." she said, and placed her blankets on her. "Good night, Pinky. See you in the morning." she said, and started to sleep at 10:55pm while dreaming about her day and thinking what the pictures would look like when she came over the next day. References *The day is very hot again with a weatherperson talking about it. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Isabella worries about her mom again. (No More Bunny Business) *Isabella says "Hey! Where's Pinky?" and Gretchen calls Isabella a fearless leader. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Isabella hums 'Summer Belongs to You!' from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Phineas and Ferb are in swimsuits ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Hide and Seek", "Atlantis", and "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian *Vacation"). Isabella also was in a swimsuit in "Ready for the Bettys" as well. *Phineas and Ferb are in Isabella's pool. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Day of the Living Gelatin") *Isabella wishes for kids like Candace had in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *The kids ride their bikes. ("The Beak", "Just Passing Through") *Adyson attempts to retake the all-time record Candace had got in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". There is also a flashback from that day as well as cupcakes mentioned. Also from the episode, Ferb says, "Hey! Where's Perry?" *Melissa appears again. ("We Call it Maze") *Big, pleading eyes, cookies, a car wash, a cruise ship, and a rodeo are all mentioned. ("Don't Even Blink", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling", "Robot Rodeo") *Isabella mentions her cuteness. ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Django mentions his dad. ("Oil on Candace") *Phineas and Isabella have spaghetti like Buford and Baljeet have during "Bouncin' Around the World' from "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!" Also from the same episode, Isabella gives Phineas a hug. *Johnny appears in the story. ("Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain", "Candace Gets Busted") *Norm mentions to Johnny about the time he failed to destroy Perry and the time he destroyed a bigger robot. ("Greece Lightning", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Stacy mentions summer ending. ("I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd") *Phineas plans to play with his foosball set Isabella and Buford played in "Got Game?" Category:Stories